


Micah’s night out

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, one happy Micah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Micah gets the chance to go out with someone he likes. An overall happy one shot





	Micah’s night out

Javier had a focused look at his hands, he wouldn’t even blink fearing that he’d miss the space between his fingers. Micah was across him at the table, his stare was fierce, wishing his opponent’s loss.   
That was the most intense five finger fillet game the gang ever saw.   
The crowd started forming when uncle asked for how long they’ve been playing, drawned by the pile of money that was forming on the table.  
“About half hour?” asked Javier.  
Micah just nodded, not losing his rhythm with the knife.   
Uncle reached for his pocket and betted his last few coins on Micah.  
“Uncle?” Javier said, with false resentment.  
“The man is good Javier, what can I do?”

Every member of the gang was having a great time, laughing and cheering for who they’ve betted on. Surprisingly, Micah had a lot of bets placed on him. The man was a pain, but he sure was good with his knife. You and the girls joined the crowd, getting nervous at each swift knife movement.   
Tilly and Mary-Beth had some money to bet, but you and Karen had none left.  
“You should offer a date, Y/N, I’m sure either of them boys will be up for it.” said Karen, who had just placed a bottle of brandy on the table.  
You eyed at her suspiciously.  
“What? I don’t drink that light stuff!”  
You and Mary-Beth just laughed at her. Karen had already done her fair share of drink that day, so you were not surprised when she started selling you like a cow in the auction yard.  
“Y/N will go out to town with who wins!” the girl was out of herself, giggling like a fool. “Y/N to the winner, boys!”  
You were trying to shush her by placing a hand on her mouth, but both men gave you a funny look.  
“I’m ok with that.” Javier said, glaring at you with a playful smile. It was a moment of distraction that costed him that round.   
Micah was indifferent to the “ohs” and “ahs” that folk was starting to make. You don’t recall a game lasting that long. When was Javier’s turn again you could see tiny drops of sweat on his forehead, the pressure of the crowd closing in, watching his every move... Until he missed the space between his pinkie, cutting deep the skin. Some were cheering as others were calculating how much money they lost.  
As the crowd started dissolving Micah was grabbing all his share off the table, you stood there unsure what to say. Would he even want to go out with you?  
“I reckon it’s our date night then, Miss.” he said raising his eyes off the money to look at you, “Care to join me on a ride to town?”  
The two of you climbed on the wagon and headed to Valentine. The ride there was awkward as you rarely had spoken to Micah before.   
“Where the lady would like to go?” he seemed to be enjoying the opportunity, in fact, you’ve never seen him act so nice before.  
“Oh... I don’t know...” you felt a little embarrassed to ask or even confess to him, but you hadn’t been to many towns before, “I’ve never seen one of them moving picture shows.”  
Micah secretly liked them, it was a good way to distract him of his thoughts.  
“I wouldn’t mind!”

The night went on full of surprises, Micah even offered to buy the tickets. You were not expecting him to be so charming. He even tried to make a move while you were watching the movie. You’ve noticed it and just gave him a quick glance, it sure was fun seeing big tough Micah turn red when caught trying to put his arm around you. He was unsure what to do, arm midway to your seat, so you just leaned against his shoulder, as it was something normal.  
You felt his breathing getting more short and fast. Could he be nervous?  
As the show came to an end, you two headed towards the wagon.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go have a drink?” you asked.  
It’s was fun being somewhere else than the camp, and Micah has showed a side of him you’ve never seen before.  
His face light up with the chance to grab a drink before heading back. And spend more time with you.  
“Let’s get something to drink!”

With a hand leaning on his shoulder, you were trying to finish the bottle in one go, courtesy of his challenge. Micah was openly laughing. Not a chuckle, but that kind of spontaneous snorting laugh. Come to think of it, you never seen him enjoying himself as much as he was doing seeing you cry yourself to the end of the bottle.  
So when a guy came talk to you, you felt your head dizzy, not making much sense of his words.  
“I would like to see you choke on something else.” he said, grabbing you by the hip, leaning for a kiss.  
Micah went from careless to ruthless in a matter of seconds. The guy didn’t even saw when the man’s knuckles came crashing against his bones.  
You don’t remember much but the shocked scream coming out of your throat . The whole saloon was cheering and making a circle around them. Micah was sitting in the guy’s chest, delivering one punch after another. It all happened all so fast, in a blink of an eye the other guy was already in a puddle of blood.  
It didn’t take much longer for the bartender to get a hold of the situation. He threw you and Micah out of his establishment threatening you to never come back again.  
“You idiot!” you said, slowly getting up to your feet.  
Micah helped you up.  
“I’m sorry” he said, swallowing his pride “I-I ain’t gonna let him talk to you like that.”   
His face was bleeding mess. The whole thing was so absurd (or the alcohol was acting) that you started laughing again. You hugged him, careful not touch his black eye.  
“Let’s fix you up” you said, pushing his hair gently back, and placing a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
